


Take Me Out

by ami_ven



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maura doesn’t make guesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "in the ballpark"

“…and I won’t have a time of death until I can get him back to the morgue,” said Maura.

Jane frowned. “You can’t make a guess?”

“I don’t make guesses.”

“A ballpark?” Jane persisted, gesturing at the baseball diamond behind them. “This is literally the best place for it.”

Maura frowned back. “I don’t make guesses,” she repeated. “And I don’t feel comfortable speculating without further information, regardless of the victim’s location.”

“It was a _joke_ , Maura,” said Jane. “What about murder weapon?”

“Blunt force trauma. Probably—”

“A baseball bat?” Maura frowned again, and Jane sighed. “Fine, I’ll wait.”

THE END

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Take Me Out [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709987) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
